Omen
Omen is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Objective Look for the clues of the new experience. Defeat Laser Wing. Overview This is the story of Jennifer carrying out an investigation on the abandoned Super Soldier experiment after discovering several clues. Tips *Trace the mission area by following the clues hinted. *Some devices requires the player to use. Press/hold to use. *Some areas need the player to destroy obstacles to proceed. Shoot the red glowing objects to destroy it. Background Jennifer found a clue about a disposed Rex Laboratory experiment conducted for the Super Soldier Project in the past. She wants to ensure this horrible experiment nightmare not to happen again such as back in the Lost City incident. Jennifer and her special escort team headed to an abandoned city. The city is covered with bushes as it has been left for a long time ago. However, the dead is still wandering around the place... Family achievement ; The Conquer of Evil Omen! Clear Omen with 10 Family members to get Stamina Drug (30 days). Events ; South Korea This map was released alongside JANUS-3 on 7 August 2014. The events related are: *Omen Memorial Event: Log in to receive supplies for new Scenario adventure. *Omen Zombie Kill Achievement: Kill zombies to get special weapons. (300 = Dual MP7A1, 600 = AK-47 60R, 1000 = Poison Gun) ; Taiwan/Hong Kong This map was released alongside JANUS-3 on 19 August 2014. The events related are: *Omen Zombie Kill Achievement: Kill zombies to get special weapons. (300 = Dual MP7A1, 600 = AK-47 60R, 1000 = Poison Gun) ; China This map was released alongside JANUS-3 on 20 August 2014. ; Japan This map was released alongside JANUS-3 on 19 August 2014. The events related are: *Omen Memorial Event: Log in to receive supplies for new Scenario adventure. *Omen Zombie Kill Achievement: Kill zombies to get special weapons. (300 = Dual MP7A1, 600 = AK-47 60R, 1000 = Poison Gun) Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_omen1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_omen2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_omen3.png|Ditto File:Omen_promotional_art.png|Promotional art File:Omen_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Omen_laserwing_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Omen_china_poster.png|China poster File:Laser_wing_omen_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Omen_ingamescreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot Official Screenshot File:Omen_officialss1_map.png File:Omen_officialss2_map.png File:Omen_officialss3_map.png File:Omen_officialss4_map.png File:Omen_officialss1.png File:Omen_officialss2.png File:Omen_officialss3.png File:Omen_officialss4.png File:Omen_officialss5.png Trivia *The original name planned for this chapter was Evacuate. *Omen is an event regarded as a portent of good or evil. *It requires 3 mini-maps to run this chapter. This is also the first chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map to introduce the Parkour Zombie and also the zombies from Zombie 4: Darkness however they only appear as decoration. **Players will spot some zombies from Zombie 4: Darkness behind a blue door at the spawn zone. Once the helicopter has been destroyed, they will disappear. *The promotion art shows Jennifer wielding a UTS-15 along with a few soldiers sporting several weapons such as M4A1, K3 and Desert Eagle. *This map resembled The Parish campaign from Left 4 Dead 2, another Valve's game. The third mini-map's structures actually resembled The Last of Us, an action-adventure survival horror video game. *There is a bug in the boss round where sometimes, Laser Wing will get stuck in the place between a tree and a skyscraper. Players can take advantage of this bug to defeat him easily. It seems that it's been fixed since this doesn't occur in other regions. *There is a bug where after going to another map the player's stat will be set to a default faction's one regardless of the character previously chosen. Also, all buff items such as the tattoos or costumes won't have any effect at all. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps